


"I Want..."

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a particularly boring CIA briefing, Charles provides Erik with a sexy distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Want..."

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox. Written for firstclass100's Challenge 07: Distraction.

_I want to be under the table, sucking your cock._

Erik exhales sharply as Charles projects his desire. Their eyes meet across the crowded room—the briefing is endless, impatience and boredom radiate off Erik in waves—and they exchange flickering smiles before looking away.

 _Really, Charles. Here?_

 _You have a magnificent cock, Erik._

 _Quite._ Erik focuses on the image: _Charles on his knees, hair flopping over his eyes as he takes Erik in, teases the reddened tip with his tongue._

 _Or perhaps?_ Charles sends: _Erik leaning back in his chair as Charles straddles him, savoring the friction as they rut like animals._

Smirking, Erik accepts the challenge. Their most lascivious memories and fantasies electrify the air, everyone else in the room forgotten.

 _Charles on all fours, sucking Erik’s knuckles—_

 _The light stubble of Charles’ cheek brushing Erik’s stomach—_

 _Erik sliding his tongue down the cleft of Charles’ arse, finding the spot that makes him cry out—_

“Oh!” Charles gasps. The agents next to him turn, eyebrows arched, and Charles mimes stubbing his toe.

 _Meeting adjourned_ , Erik thinks. Charles agrees. When they slip away, Charles brushes his hand against Erik’s, and that touch is the most erotic distraction of all.


End file.
